Digimon a new fight
by taichi kamiya2
Summary: The digidastends are back with new friends and new bad digimon
1. Default Chapter

DIGIMON, A NEW FIGHT  
  
PART ONE  
  
The new story of my friends and I all started on a normal day. Oh, yeah, I am Taichi Kamiya - the first leader of the digidestand - but you can call me Tai. We had all moved to Dayton, Nevada, in the USA. When I say all of us moved, I mean all of my team of Digidastend. Also Davis, Ken, Yolei and, Cody. Willis moved from New York. We all thought the threat to the Digiworld and to this world was over. We were all wrong.  
  
Like I said, it all started normal enough. Izzy was called to help one of Willis' friends, Arleena or, as she likes to be called, Ar. She is a computer whiz like Izzy. "So, Izzy, why we going to Ar's?" I asked.  
  
"Her computer is going crazy she tells me." Izzy replies.  
  
I look at Izzy with a puzzled look. "Then why do you need me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you know why, Tai," Izzy answered. Yes, I did. See Izzy, Matt, Joe, and I are all CNAs. That is a Certified Nurse Assistant. Arleena thinks that is not a great job for I mind like Izzy's, so they fight about it and I am the referee. "OK," I answered. We made it to Arleena's home after walking about three blocks from my place. Izzy knocked on the door and Ar's mother answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Neitman" we both said.  
  
"Hi, boys. Arleena and Shannie are upstairs in her room," Mrs. Neitman told us and let us in.  
  
Shannie is Arleena's best friend and likes Willis. I guess she wants him to be her boyfriend.  
  
Arleena's mom showed us to Ar's room. "Hey, Ar." I said.  
  
"Hey, Tai," Shannie said and waved to me.  
  
Beep ... beep ... beep.  
  
A sound came from Izzy's and my belts.  
  
"What is that?" Arleena asked.  
  
Beep ... beep ... beep.  
  
The same sound, but this time from Shannie and Arleena's hands. "Wow, this thing is beeping," Shannie said holding up a silver D-3. Then Arleena held up a purple D-3.  
  
"You have one, too?" Izzy asked in shock. Izzy moved Arleena from in front of the computer and went to work.  
  
"What are these things, Tai?" Arleena asked.  
  
"They are called D-3. They're devices for Digidestand. "It helps their digimon armor digivolve and de-digivolve," I explained.  
  
"OK, but what is a digimon," Shannie asked.  
  
"A digimon is a digital monster," Izzy answered.  
  
"OK, great. What is that?" Arleena asked.  
  
"Well, let's go find out," Izzy said getting up from the computer.  
  
Once Izzy was out of the way I spotted the digiport. The digiport is like a doorway to the Digiworld. "It's open," I said grabbing my digivolve from my belt. Izzy grabbed his.  
  
"Are those D-3, too?" Arleena asked.  
  
"No, this is a digivice that only helps our digimon digivolve.  
  
"So, you and Izzy have digimon," Shannie asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go see them. Just hold your D-3s up to the computer screen like so," Izzy says and held his digivice up to the computer screen and he transported to the digiworld.  
  
"All right, let's go," I said and held up my digivice and the two girls held up the D-3 and we were taken to the digiworld.  
  
"Wow, what a rush," Arleena said getting up from the ground.  
  
"Hey, Tai, the digivice says our digimon are over there," Izzy said pointing to a cave north of us.  
  
"Hey, my D-3 thing is saying there is something there," Arleena said handing her D-3 to Izzy. Izzy took the D-3 and looked at it.  
  
"Prodigis - two more digieggs," Izzy said handing it back.  
  
"OK, I'm going to e-mail the others and have them come meet us," I said and pulled out my D-terminal.  
  
"What is that, Izzy?" Arleena asked.  
  
"It's a D-terminal. It lets us E-mail the others and it has a map of the Digiworld," Izzy explained.  
  
"Cool," Shannie said.  
  
"And for digidestand with D-3, it holds your digieggs," Izzy added.  
  
"Great, I got Ken and he is on his way here," I said putting up my D-terminal.  
  
We headed north toward the cave while Izzy filled them in all about the digimon and being a Digidestand. "So you have been doing this for a long time now," Arleena said as we made it to the cave.  
  
"Yes," I answered. Ken was standing there with Wormmon and Agumon and Tentomon. Agumon and Tentomon came running up to us. "Tai, you came," Agumon said jumping into my hands.  
  
"Izzy, it's really you," Tentomon said flying up to Izzy.  
  
"Yes, old friend, it's me," Izzy said.  
  
"Tai, you are wearing your goggles again," Agumon said looking at the goggles on my forehead.  
  
"Yep, my dad got me a new pair. So, Agumon, what's going on?" I said.  
  
"Yes, and why was the digiport open?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know but maybe it has to do with the two digieggs in the cave," Tentomon explained,  
  
"So what's up, Tai?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, we have two New Digidestand," I said pointing to the two girls.  
  
We entered the cave to find two digieggs with markings we had never seen before. "Is that the digieggs?" Shannie ask walking up to one.  
  
"Yes. Hey, Shannie try to pick it up," I said.  
  
Shannie nodded and put her hands on the digiegg and started to lift it. A bright silver light came over Shannie. She lifted the digiegg and a new digimon jumped out of the silver light.  
  
"Good day, Shannie. I am Crabmon," the new digimon said. Shannie picked up Crabmon.  
  
"Now for me," Arleena said and grabbed the other digiegg. A purple light came over her and she too lifted the digiegg. A digimon appeared and said, "Hey, there, Arleena. I am Tapermon."  
  
"Cool, my digimon," Arleena said.  
  
"Well, great. Two new digimon and Digidestand. Looks like New Digidestand are needed again," I said.  
  
"Well, yes and no. You Old Digidestand are needed too. Did you not see what is back around your neck?" Agumon said. Izzy and I then looked down to see our crests around our necks.  
  
"You all will have your crests back once your digimon are with you," said a familiar voice behind us. We all turned to see Jennie standing behind us.  
  
"Well, hi, old friend," Izzy said  
  
"The new and old must work as one once again. With the help of the two New Digidestand you will find the three and stop the new threat known as the new digimon Emperor," Jeni told us.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know yet but he is more powerful than you can imagine" Jeni said.  
  
"Let's get back and tell the others we have a new fight to win," I said. So Izzy, the girls, and all the digimon went with me back to my place by using another Digiport.  
  
We all met up in the front room. "I say we do it," Davis said. We all talked about it some more and we all agreed that we would do what had to be done. The rest of that day was spent visiting with our digimon and finding out what happened in the last few months.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So now what?"  
  
That is the thought that kept going through my head.  
  
"OK, here is what we do. Izzy, you get started with finding the digimon Emperor and the rest of us can get our digimon stuff out of our boxes. We've got work to do," I said.  
  
The group went our separate ways with our digimon. I went to a small brown box that was under my bad. Once I opened the box I spotted my D-terminal. I grabbed it and headed back to the computer room. On the way I met up with Matt.  
  
"So, you ready for this one, Tai?" Matt said.  
  
"Yes, why?" I said.  
  
"You are the leader again," Matt said with a smile.  
  
Once back in the room we met up with the others. "They are all ready, Tai," Sora said.  
  
"So, do we go, Tai?" Mimi said.  
  
"Yes, we go!" I said as I put my goggles on.  
  
"Ken, open the gate," Matt said.  
  
"Digiport open!" Ken said as he held up his D-3 and was taken to the Digiworld. We all then did the same and were taken to the Digiworld.  
  
Once in the Digiworld we split up into two groups - the Old Digidestand and the New Digidestand. Kari and T. K. went with the Old Digidestand. My group, the Old Digidestand, went north toward the mountains. "Tai, I got something up head," Izzy said.  
  
"OK, let's go," Joe said.  
  
"What?" we all said. We then headed to the spot Izzy was talking about. Once there we found a weird old temple.  
  
"What is that?" Palmon said.  
  
"What? You don't know, Palmon?" Mimi said.  
  
"It is new to us, too," Agumon said.  
  
"Let's go in and look around," Joe said.  
  
"Who are you? And what did you do with my Joe?" Gomamon said looking at Joe.  
  
"What? I am tired of being the scaredy cat."  
  
We went into the temple and what we found was great. "Tai, it's a story wall," Izzy said.  
  
"OK, what is that, Izz?" Sora said.  
  
"It is a wall that tells a story on it," Izzy told us.  
  
"Like the hieroglyphics?" Mimi said.  
  
"Well, yes, Mimi," Izzy said.  
  
"What is the story, Izzy?" Kari said.  
  
"It tells the story of the...." Izzy stops.  
  
"What, Izzy? What!" Matt yelled.  
  
"The story of the Digidestand - of us," Izzy said.  
  
The New Digidestand was going to be in a spot of trouble. While Davis, Ken, Willis, Yolei, Cody and Arleena were strolling through the Digiworld they ran into a great big group of Devidramon.  
  
"OK, let's do it!" Davis said.  
  
The digimon then digivolved.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...X-Veemon!" Veemon says and in a flash of light became X-Veemon.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to.... Stingmon!" Wormmon says and in a flash of light became Stingmon.  
  
"Terriormon digivolve to Gargomon!" Terriormon says and in a flash of light became Gargomon.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Acquillamon!" Hawkmon says and in a flash of light became Acquillamon.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!" Armadillomon says and in a flash of light became Ankylomon.  
  
"Digi-armor, energize!" Shannie says.  
  
"Crabmon armor digivolve to...Tycoon!" Crabmon said and in a flash of light armor digivolved into Tycoon.  
  
"Tapermon digivolve to...Wizardmon! Tapermon says and in a flash of light became Wizardmon.  
  
"All right, let's go!" Davis yelled.  
  
"OK, digimon attack!" Ken said.  
  
The digimon started attacking. The fight was going good for the New Digidestand until the Devidramon used the hypnosis attack. By sheer luck Davis and X-Veemon and Shannie and Tylomon were out of the way. "OK, let's go for them," Davis ordered.  
  
"Right," Shannie agreed.  
  
"Torpedo attack" Tylomon said and fired his torpedoes at  
  
the Devidramon.  
  
"V-laser" Ex-Veemon said and took out the rest.  
  
When my group got there, all the others were back to normal and their digimon were digivolved. "Hey, how did you know we needed you" Cody said.  
  
"We found a story wall like the hieroglyphics" Izzy said. "Hey what is that? Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I am back to help you all once again. And now I can armor digivolve," said Wizardmon and gave Gatomon a big digi-hug.  
  
"Cool! Can we see the wall?" Willis asked.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
Back at the wall Cody said, "This is trey cool."  
  
"OK, let's go home" I said.  
  
"Tai is right the digimon need some rest" Ken said.  
  
At home we all want are own ways. Agumon and I went to my room. While I was talking to Agumon, we fell asleep. But where we woke up was the mystery.  
  
"Tai! Get up, Tai!" Agumon said as he tugged on me.  
  
I started to come to. "What, Agu, what?" I said but when my eyes opened I found out what it was he wanted. We were back in the digiworld in front of same old temple.  
  
"What is that, Agu?" I asked.  
  
"A bad place. This temple is pure evil," Agumon told me as he shivered. "I don't know this place but it is here."  
  
"Let's go, Agumon," I said.  
  
"OK, Tai," Agumon answered. We went in the temple. Once we were in the temple a cold feeling came over me and I knew it got to Agumon because he de-digivolved.  
  
"Tai, what happened? I am Koromon," Koromon asked.  
  
"I-I don't Know" I replied. Koromon got on my hide and we looked all around the temple. We made are way to the main chamber room. It had tons of gold and string lighting in it and one really big casket with a small yellow machine next to it.  
  
Just then the digimon emperor entered the room but he did not see us even though we were in the middle of the room.  
  
"Good. You're here," the digimon emperor said.  
  
"Yes, master. I am here," came a voice from the machine. The digimon emperor went to the yellow machine and let out a yellow ball. "OK. Now for my body," the voice came from the yellow ball.  
  
"OK, Omegamon," the digimon emperor held the yellow ball which must have been Omegamon's mind. The digimon emperor opened the casket. The body inside was old and crawling with worms and bugs. It was decaying and had no color.  
  
"No!! It is gone!! My body!!" Omegamon yelled. He then turned to the digimon emperor. Well, the yellow ball did. "The digidestand must pay for this! Can I make my dark digidestand and the copies of their digimon and destroy them?" Omegamon asked.  
  
"Yes," the digimon emperor said.  
  
In a flash of black light the dark digimon appeared with the dark digidestand. But one of the dark digidestand already had a digimon with her.  
  
"Yes, master, they will pay," Omegamon answers.  
  
Then I came to in my room. Koromon was Agumon again and not one minute had passed. OK, how and why did we go there? And what is the dark digidestand's next move?  
  
"What was all that abut?" I asked Agumon. Agumon scratched his head and then got to his feet. "I don't know, Tai."  
  
Agumon and I went to find Izzy and told him what happened to us. "Are you two telling me the truth? You went to the digiworld without the gate and with no digivice?" Izzy asked.  
  
"What?? Man, I had my digivice," I said going for my digivice but it was not there.  
  
"But, Tai, it was there in the digiworld or that dream. I don't know what it was," Agumon explodes.  
  
"Look, can you get a map of the digiworld for me, Izzy?" I asked.  
  
"Wow, it will take a bit. The digiworld is big," Izzy answered and started working on the map.  
  
Two hours passed and Izzy was still working on the map. Finally Izzy showed Agumon and me the digiworld map. "That spot there," I said pointing to a dark spot on the map.  
  
"No one goes there. It is a bad place," Tentomon said to us.  
  
"We need to go there." I said with my fist in the air.  
  
"Yes. But wait . . . you told me Agumon went down to Koromon," Izzy replied.  
  
"He is right, Tai," Agumon agreed.  
  
"We need to do something," Sora said as she entered the room.  
  
"What did you hear Sora?" Izzy asked.  
  
"All of it. So, what're we going to do?" Sora asked.  
  
"We get the others and we do this as a team," I answered.  
  
Izzy, Sora, Agumon, Tentomon and I left to get the rest of the digidestand. We met in the front room.  
  
"Look, I don't know if I should go," Ken said with a sigh.  
  
"Ken, not this again," Davis said.  
  
"Ken, stop that. You are a big part of this team now. You must go. We need you," Cody replied.  
  
"OK, then... what is the game plan?" Ken asked with a smile.  
  
"It is like this... we go in, find that temple, get all the info off the computer, and get out. But it's a big computer and it will need a team to get all the data," I said. "That is where Ken, Willis, Arleena, and I come in. We get the info while the rest of the team keeps them off our backs." 


	2. Digimon, a new fight part 2

A NEW FIGHT :: PART 2  
  
  
  
We all turned to the computer in the front room. Izzy pulled up the Digiport file. "Digiport, open!" Ken yelled.  
  
We all held up our Digivices and D-3's and were taken to the Digiworld. Once in the Digiworld Izzy, Ken, and Willis started to pick up the dark digidestand Digivices and D-3's. Wow, I got them, Izzy said.  
  
Me, too, Ken and Willis said.  
  
We followed the signal right back to the temple that Koromon and I were at. "This is the place, I said.  
  
The one from you dream or whatever that was? Willis asked.  
  
Yeah, I replied.  
  
Now what? AR asked.  
  
We get them out there and our computer team goes in, I explained.  
  
Lets do it then, Kari said.  
  
Gatomon, digivolve to....... Angemon, Gatomon said and in a flash of light digivolved.  
  
Now you, Patamon, TK said and pointed his D-3 at Patamon.  
  
Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon, Patamon said and digivolved.  
  
Digiarmor energize, AR and Shannie said.  
  
Crabmon armor digivolve to... Tylomon, Crabmon said and his armor digivolved.  
  
Wizardmon armor digivolve to...Archermon, Wizardmon said and his armor digivolved.  
  
The others digivolved and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolved.  
  
Lets go, team, Izzy said.  
  
Do as the others say, Willis told the digimon.  
  
We get in and get out? AR asked.  
  
Yes, now go, I yelled.  
  
Izzy, Ken, Willis and Arleena went in the temple. Attack! I yelled and the digimon started the attack. The dark digidestand came out and the fight started.  
  
Attack after attack the fight waged on until our digimon were getting tired. Their digimon, not being real digimon, would never get tired.  
  
Tai, we can't hold on much longer! Sora yelled.  
  
We have to. They are still in there! I yelled back.  
  
Hey, I got E-mail from Ken. They are on the way out, Kari said.  
  
Ok, digimon, pick it up! I yelled. The digimon gave it all they had. Wargreymon, come here, I yelled up to Wargreymon.  
  
Wargreymon came flying down. Yes, Tai, Wargreymon said.  
  
Give me a lift and let's go get our friends, I said.  
  
You got it, Tai,Wargreymon said and I jumped on his back. We flew up to the doorway right as they were coming out.  
  
Hey, you guys want a lift? I said.  
  
Cool! An armor plane, Willis said and they all got on his back. We flew back to the group.  
  
Let's go now, I yelled.  
  
We all headed for a Digiport and were transported back to my place.  
  
Ok, what'd we find out? I asked.  
  
We don't know. It was all coded. We were lucky to get it at all, Izzy replied.  
  
So, great! We know less than before, Joe said.  
  
Not true, Joe. We do know that their digimon can fight longer than our digimon, Davis replied. Hey, cool it, Davis, Matt said.  
  
Look, get on it now, Izzy, Sora said.  
  
We're on it, Izzy replied.  
  
The computer team started decoding the files. They worked for like three days straight. I was asleep in a chair when I heard, Tai, we did it!  
  
Hey, what? I'm up, Mom. I'm up, I yelled, jumping out of the chair.  
  
Great, son, but she's not here, Izzy said laughing.  
  
Aha, Izz-man, what you got for me?  
  
Well, we know it all now, Izzy replied.  
  
Great! So tell us, I said as the group came in the room.  
  
Well, the thing you and Agumon saw was a digimon mind, Willis explained. What happened to him? I asked.  
  
He tried to rule this world and the digiworld and tried to kill all the people and digimon that would not work for him. So a digidestand like us split him into two parts ¾ his mind and his body ¾ and put them in the temple so they would not be found," Ken told us.  
  
But somehow the digimon emperor found him and let him out, Arleena replied.  
  
He got a name? Shannie asked.  
  
Oh, yes, it is Omegamon, Izzy said.  
  
So we had a name and why he wanted us dead to pay back the digidestand that did that to him. But we couldn't let that happen. We had to save both worlds for us, for our kids to come, and for their kids.  
  
I would not late this digimon stop us. I couldn't.  
  
Just then my Mom entered my room. Hey, all! Good news, Mom said.  
  
Cool, Mom. What's that? Kari asked.  
  
The other families have moved up here and have homes, Mom said.Great! the gang yelled.  
  
Oh, yeah, Matt and TK, your mom and dad are back together, Mom told them.  
  
Cool, at last our family is back, Matt said.  
  
Yes, that is good news, TK added.  
  
My mom then took the entire group to their new homes. I stayed home with Sora since she was the last to go to her new home. While we waited for Mom to come back I decided to ask Sora out while we were alone. Um, Sora, can I ask you something? I said.  
  
Well, yes, Tai. What is it? Sora replied.  
  
Um, well, I know you and Matt have not been broken up long but would you like to go out to a move and dinner? I asked.  
  
Sora turned red and screamed out, Yes. Yes, Taichi Kamiya, yes.  
  
It's okay, Sora, if.... What'd you say? I stammered.  
  
Yes, Tai, I would love to, Sora answered my prayers.  
  
Kari and my Mom came in the door. Sora, you ready to go? Mom asked.  
  
Yes, Miss Kamiya, Sora said and she and I grabbed her bags. We got in the van and headed out to a nice apartment.  
  
It was maybe two miles from my place and really nice. I looked out the window to see Sora's mom and dad. Sora, look, I said pointing to her dad.  
  
The van stopped and Mom got out. Sora flew out of the van and ran to her dad.  
  
I helped my mom with Sora's things then we left.  
  
When we pulled up to our place there was a red convertible with Kari and my dad by it. This is for you, Tai. Since you need a car for work and you can take Kari places, my dad said as he handed me the keys.  
  
Wow! A date with Sora and a new car! I said.  
  
I went to bed that night thinking about the fight we were going to face and the friends we most trusted.  
  
There is a new adventure out there and we must fight it head on. 


End file.
